super_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Parrer
Helen Parr (also known as Elastigirl and Mrs. Incredible) is the deuteragonist in Background Biography According to official sources, Helen is in her late 30's and she is 5'8" (172 cm) in height and is 125 pounds (56 kg) in weight. (Given the passing reference in the movie to her weight gain, however, these numbers may only have applied while she was still single.) Personality Prior to marrying Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl seemed to be an aggressive feminist, adamant stating she both planned to break the "glass ceiling" (as Supers were a predominantly male profession) and would never settle down her firebrand ways as a married housewife. Life had other plans for her, however. Mr. Incredible had managed to be so dazzling that she broke down and agreed to marry him. Shortly after their wedding, a chain reaction of events involving lawsuits results in Supers being outlawed by the U.S. government. Since it became illegal to work as a Super, her goal of becoming a prominent superheroine was made a moot point. Elastigirl then changed her feminist aim to a more traditional one: becoming a housewife and devoting her effort to being a good wife and mother. This is particularly important raising three children while living in witness protection and trying to raise super-children in a normal world. Helen adjusted skillfully to the anti-Super law by completely renouncing her career as Elastigirl. In the privacy of the Parr residence, however, she still sometimes used her superpowers to aid her in housework and keep her three children under control. Her biggest concern is that since both she and Mr. Incredible were superheroes, their marriage has begat "superkids", and she does not want her children breaking the anti-Super law ( whereas her husband takes the stance that the kids need to revel in their very special abilities). Powers and Abilities *'Elasticity:' Elastigirl's minimum thickness is stated as 1 mm, which would limit her stretch distance to 30 meters; however, the Operation Kronos database states that she can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). She can use her elasticity to throw objects with far more force than her slight stature would imply, as in one scene in which she supports the weight of a Winnebago suspended during plane during flight. *'Invulnerability:' As part of stretching, Elastigirl displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by her super suit. Edna Mode states that she can injure herself by stretching too far. *'Bullet Immunity:' Combined with flexibility, this should make her immune to bullets, though this is never demonstrated save when she is caught by doors while sneaking into Syndrome's compound and manages to have a ricochet of bullets deflected from hitting her leg by her boots. *'Shape-shifting:' She has also shown the ability to shape shift with her elasticity. An example of this is when she transformed into a boat in the middle of the ocean to get her children, Violet and Dash, to shore. she can also shape shift into a parachute to save her children. Weaknesses *'Blunt Force:' She can be knocked out by blunt force. This was demonstrated when she is stunned by three anti-aircraft missiles destroying a plane that was carrying her, Violet, and Dash on board, though she quickly regains consciousness. Appearances Super Team She is an elastic and dexterous superheroine. She can stretch any part of her body to great lengths, and mold it into several shapes and sizes. Helen is married to Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr), and they have three children, At the beginning of the film, Helen marries Mr. Incredible, taking his last name "Parr" (her maiden name was "Truax"). After the supers are outlawed and required to live solely as their secret identities, Mrs. Parr becomes a homemaker and tries to help the family adjust to a normal life. She does use her super powers in private to control her rowdy family. Bob, however, doesn't adjust happily to civilian life. Helen eventually discovers his clandestine crime-fighting with Frozone (Lucius Best), using the cover story that they're going bowling. This results in marital conflict between Helen and Bob. Bob (as Mr. Incredible) is subsequently lured by Syndrome to his private island, Nomanisan Island, under the ruse of an assignment. Helen finds a strand of platinum-blonde hair on Bob's clothes that evening, and she becomes suspicious when she hears Bob talking on the phone to his contact, Mirage. Helen learns that Bob is in danger (as Syndrome intends to kill him) after Bob is once again lured to Nomansian Island. She borrows a jet from a friend to journey to the island, but during her flight, finds Violet and Dash stowed away. The plane is destroyed by enemy fire. Fortunately, Helen and the kids are not killed, so she parachutes to safety with them. The three make it to shore and take refuge in a safe-looking cave. Before leaving in order to save Bob, Helen urges both Violet and Dash to sharpen the use of their powers form then on; to bolster Violet's confidence by telling her that she has more power than she realizes; she also warns them that their enemies are merciless killers, and instructs them to protect their identities at all costs. Just as Helen exits the cave, Violets runs up to her, apologizing for her failure to protect the plane with her force field. Helen, in turn, apologizes to Violet for demanding something Violet had no way of being prepared for. (She also bolsters her daughter's confidence with the advice that she need only trust her instincts in order to make good use of her abilities.) Then Helen leaves the kids to find Bob. She runs into trouble when parts of her body get caught in doors while hiding from some of Syndrome's security guards. She manages to defeat the guards by knocking out one of the guards with her foot, then using her posterior to knock out two more. Meanwhile, Syndrome's assistant, Mirage (who lured Mr. Incredible to the island as his contact), becomes disillusioned by Syndrome's narcissism and calloussedness. Her change of heart leads her to free Mr. Incredible. Mirage informs Mr. Incredible that wife and kids are alive (it was previously assumed they were dead). Helen walks in as Bob gives Mirage a grateful embrace. Helen punches Mirage (knocking her out), as she believes Bob was to have been committing adultery with Mirage. However, she does accept Bob's truthful statement that Mirage hired him and nothing more. After some initial awkwardness and tension, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl escape. Meanwhile, Violet and Dash manage to acquit themselves well after they're attacked by Syndrome's security force. Syndrome recaptures the entire family, and reveals that he intends to use his latest Omnidroid model to attack the city of Metroville, and then orchestrate a rescue, in which he appears to defeat the immense weapon, which is in reality under his control. The Parrs escape again, and manage to journey back to Metroville, where they, along with Frozone, destroy the Omnidroid v.10. Back at their house, they are confronted by Syndrome, who tries to kidnap Jack-Jack. Bob and Helen manage to retrieve Jack-Jack by letting Bob throw Helen to Jack-Jack, catching him. After Bob throws his car at Syndrome's plane, Syndrome is killed when his cape is sucked into the turbine of his private jet, also resulting in the explosion of his plane.